This invention relates to a paper stacker and, more particularly, relates to a paper stacker for bottom folding and stacking paper.
Paper continuously stacked from printers, such as printers operated by computers and the like word processing equipment, normally is fed from the top onto an existing stack of folded paper. If it is desired to remove or read paper first printed, as is usually the case, it is necessary to disturb the whole stack of paper or to tear off the most recently printed paper for access to paper at the bottom of the stack.